


The Hidden Concubine

by hyuninns



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Ancient History, Fluff, Imperialism, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuninns/pseuds/hyuninns
Summary: A KunTing fiction on a crossdressing concubine (Zhengting) participating in the Emperor's (Xukun) imperial serail as his parents couldn't bear a daughter and their son was their only hope to get the Emperor to honor him as the royal concubine.





	1. Chapter 1

10 fancy red envelopes were sent to the random households in the glorious city of Qiángqu (强权), meaning strength and power. The Imperial Palace's mailman goes around the city and reaches the Zhū (朱) Household and tucks the letter outside their doorstep.

Zhengting's parents fell into panic as they read the letter.  
"The Zhū (朱) Household is cordially commanded to send their finest daughter(s) to enter the Imperial Palace to participate and become the Emperor's second wife. It's strictly prohibited to neglect the Emperor's order or your family shall face heavy consequences. Thank You.  
Yours faithfully,  
The Imperial Palace"

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[Zhengting's POV]  
-

I walk into my home and I found my parents crying. My name is Zhū Zhèngtíng (朱正廷) and I am 22 years old and the ONLY child and son of the Zhū (朱) Household.

For some reason, I have never had a sister and I was always alone with none to play with. My parents kept me enclosed to the house until I became 18.

My parents never expected to get a letter from the Imperial Palace and now, it did. My parents turned around to look at me standing near the hall's passage and I knew what was coming.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
[The Next Day]  
-

I was decorating my long wavy dark brown hair with clips, flowers, and bibelot. My parents had always raised me as a daughter and had always bought girly things for me on my birthday but, I never objected because I knew what tragedy they were suffering.

They are also thankful to the Gods that I was born with feminine features like small curvy face, big round eyes, long thick eyelashes, wavy long hair, an hourglass figure, and creamy white soft hairless skin.

As my parents are poor and are from a low caste household. None of the households of the medium caste or the higher cast would bat an eyelash on us, which is also the reason as to why I'm not hired for a job.

The night before the big day, my parents blessed me and strictly lectured me to not expose my real identity and to follow all the rules of the Imperial Palace and whatever the Emperor says. I wasn't scared but, I was quite nervous.

And no matter what, I have to make my parents proud.


	2. 2

Zhengting POV  
-

The big day has already arrived. My mother clothed me in simple silk and basic fabric that the low servants of the Imperial Palace wear. My upper and lower part was cloaked with cream white and little flowers were embroidered on them. My mother styled my long wavy hair and stuffed it with flower petals, varieties of colored clips and a flower crown that my mother made last night.

I prayed to God and totally anticipated that the Emperor doesn't pick me. I see the other nine women clothed in expensive fabric and ornaments and some even eyed me up and down and sneered at me. Honestly, I didn't care.

I looked around for familiar faces and suddenly, a scream erupted from the other side. "Ugh!" I spotted a woman in her early twenties in a glamorous roseate dress and an another female, in a simple yet affluent dress. She looked familiar but, I wasn't able to figure out who she was.

The situation at hand was pretty dense, it looked like an innocent lady slipped and the cup of Chrysanthemum tea that was in her hand went flying onto the woman's roseate dress. And the petite lady was repeatedly atoning riotously.

"How dare you ruin my exquisite dress? What household are you from?" The woman, who was effected, yelled angrily.

"I-I'm from the Wú (吳) Household." The innocent lady, who slipped, stuttered.

"Obviously, only a household as low as below my feet can only commit this and can't afford basic amenities and pleasantries. Dissimilar to me, I'm the adored daughter of the Wáng (王) Household. We are the armed force's top class family." The woman ended with a smug grin plastered on her face.

I look at the familiar lady with squinted eyes and I remember that she was the only companion of mine and is from a low caste household, like me.

Since, her family were from a destitute generation and she is the ONLY child and daughter of her impotent mother and all the other paramours of her biological father, shunned her mother for not being able to be of any use to her husband.

And, of course, I was the only child and son of my family and is forced to crossdress to impress the Emperor and convince him to appoint me as his royal concubine.

Her and I were the perfect duo. I wonder, how long will I be able to conceal and become his favorite without him noticing my actual gender?

I sauntered over to the lady, who was from the same caste as me and fended her. "Can you stop blabbering rubbish? What if we get in a serious trouble? Who will be held responsible? She, who unintentionally slipped and threw her cup at you or the one, who is creating an unnecessary nuisance by deliberately yelling her head off?" I continued.

"And wouldn't it affect your veneration and inflict your trachea to make it become cacophonous? Oh and one more thing before I go, Xuan Yi doesn't require basic amenities and pleasantries because she isn't obligated to, like you." I ended with an annoying expression on my face.

Xuān Yí (宣仪), the innocent lady that I fended was extremely shocked that I knew her name then, realization hits her and she knew who I was.

"Zheng-"

I cut her off with a hush.

"Why are you-?" She begun.

"I'm Zhanhua. Remember?" I aforementioned as we both look into each other's eyes and nodded in agreement.

-  
[斩花 (Zhǎnhuā) is Zhengting's alternate name.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Happy New Years everyone! Let's start our new year with an update of The Hidden Concubine uwu. I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! <3


	3. 3

Zhengting POV  
-

Me and Xuan Yi got placed far away. I was settled at the Dazed Tart Cloister [迷茫酸寺院 (Mímáng Suān Sìyuàn)] and she lived in the Quotidian Revere Château [瘴气尊敬酒庄 (Zhàngqì Zūnjìng Jiǔzhuāng)].

When we arrived to our living domiciles, a governess that indoctrinates the concubines and concomitants [伴随物 (Bànsuíwù)] the rules of the constitutional court was waiting for our arrival.

Along with it, I erudite that only the main royal family like the Empress, the Emperor, and Empress Bìníng (碧寧) may enter through the anterior gates and the others through the verge.

The paramours are bifurcated into a higher and a lower caste. The higher are the concomitants, who are the ministers of the court and they live in with the other spouses of the Emperor.

To achieve that, they must be of a higher echelon of all the spouses, who reside in the court. The other way is to be a concubine. [Noble concubines 高贵 (Gāoguì) being the lowest. Grandiose concubines 雄伟 (Xióngwěi) being the average. Noble Grandiose concomitants 高雄 (Gāo Xióng) being the higher. Lastly, Sovereign Noble Grandiose concomitants 君主高雄 (Jūnzhǔ Gāo Xióng) being the highest.] And as a gratuity, they get addressed as, "My Mistress" or 娘娘 (Niángniáng or Goddess).

Acquiring these positions are prodigiously arduous because they are circumscribed. The highest, Sovereign Noble Grandiose (君主高雄) concomitants can only be appointed as one, Noble Grandiose (高雄) concomitants as two, Grandiose (雄伟) concubines as three, and the lowest, Noble (高贵) concubines as four.

The lower casted concubines are ranked from lowest to highest. [Lowest being the Oath concubines - 誓言 (Shìyán). Average being the Oft concubines - 经常 (Jīngcháng). And the highest being the Extravagant concubines - 靡 (Mí)]. There are lower casted concubines than the Oath concubines (誓言), which are called, Licit Maidens [合法少女 (Héfǎ Shàonü)]. They are no different than the Imperial Palace's menials but, have been vouched to the Emperor's room. They are also similar to harlots.

That being the case, we (I) are called as Juvenile Mistress or 少年情妇 (Shàonián Qíngfù). The Dazed Tart Cloister was diminutive but, it was placid, majestic, and reticent. There were pinkish Peonies outside the quadrangle.

After a day of learning the rules, tomorrow was the day to encounter the concomitants and the concubines below us. I clothed in a light violet dress which was graced with white lotus flowers. From a variety of supplementaries, I chose to clip on magenta clasp to hold my hair in place, a plain pair of white nacre beaded collared necklace, sprinkled a pint of viridescent glitter on the corner of my eyes, and tipped it off with a flower crown on my head that my mother handmade it for me.

A while after I finished dressing up, I stood at the back of the line, based on the rank that I've been labeled, which was the Nethermost Lady [最虚空的女士 (Zuì Xūkōng de Nüshì). After the higher caste and the average caste concubines were done greeting the Empress, I came forward and gracefully accosted the Empress in an obstinate manner.

The Empress was draped in all aurum, obsidian, ruby and cloaked in gobs of extortionate and rare gems. She had an ostentatious and exorbitant personality of her. She cruelly beamed at all and boredely welcomed us. But, the contradictory soul of the Empress was the glorious and divine, Concomitant Yì (義君主高雄). She wore regalia of aurum but, it was all simple.

A hoax circulated that uttered that The Empress was cherished by the Emperor and spoiled because her comrade of a brother was the main General, who fought and triumphed wars. And conquered land west and east for the Emperor with bewildering quantum of accomplishments. She was peculiar because she acquired the Sovereign Noble Grandiose concomitant (君主高雄) without an offspring.

The Empress abrasively abraded us with her keen eye and of course, she halted at me. I was dead stiff and intimidated because I thought The Empress detected that I was not a woman. The Empress inaudibly gossiped to Concomitant Yì.

"You, come forward! What's your identity?" She gracefully commanded.

I came forward and noiselessly answered, "Concomitant Yì, I am the Nethermost Lady Hua (花最虚空的女士) and I have not imparted a word as an especial label."

"Oh, my! Nethermost Lady Hua is archly beauteous." Concomitant Yì said as she stroked a loop of my long wavy hair.

"I object, Concomitant Yì. I am ineligible of such lovely words, which you felicitously enunciate from your comely mouth with the hue of Fragaria Ananassa on your lips. It is Concomitant Yì, you, who is archly beauteous. Your aglow caliginous colored hair like umbra in the deep and your creamy, unwrinkled, and daverous skin, which can't be mellower, candescent, and exceptional of your darkling hazel eyes. Your beauty, who transcends the eclipse of the sophisticated and ever balletic moon." I continued.

"Oh! Thank you for such astounding words-" Concomitant Yì was then, cut off by The Empress.

"Concomitant Yì!" The Empress aggressively glared at Concomitant Yì.

"S-So, what about the dear Empress?" Concomitant Yì innocently questioned me.

"I thought it would be ignorant of me to state the conspicuous. Her highness's hair is opulent, her skin is like the prime porcelains, and the eyes of which has seen the entirety of the beauty. If Concomitant Yì was the moon then, her highness's beauty would sightless the sun, which peeks over everything else." I fleetly added.

"Enough! We are now all a great cheerful family, so, no badgering." The Empress stated and barbarously looked at us.

After the gathering, I went back to my assigned room to nap. As I thought, being a female and impressing the royals is one hell of a work. And I just want to impress the Emperor and become his royal concubine then, I wouldn't have to kiss their asses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it! :) I thank Zhengyi @XHENGYI from Twitter for letting me add her as Concomitant Yì. 😘 我爱你  
> Tuesday was actually the update for The Hidden Concubine but, I was too exhausted and stressed and posted an update for Corolla Delirium instead. :/ I'm really sorry.  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @notyourhangel and we may become friends! <3


	4. 4

Zhengting POV  
-

After that laborious gathering, I headed back to my living domicile. I was ordered to be with the menials that aided the male me. So, they assimilated my circumstances.

When it was the moment to bathe, I altered into the steward's livery and retouched my facials to make my skin a bit tan and used a nude colored of mascara to make my cilia look deficient but, I was really grateful that in this world, most men had lengthy hair. And so, I proceeded to plait my hair and secured it with a flower shaped clasp.

I followed the rules of the menial's direction to the Imperial Palace's male's washing sector. I snuck in there and heaps of men stopped at what they were doing and observed me. But, I didn't give a damn and made my way to the greenroom. And began to undress.

Even after sneering at them, they were still fixated on me. "God, when will they leave me be?" I thought. Some even dared to accompany me from the entrance to the greenroom. "Have they never seen a man?" I thought again.

When none was gazing at me, I hastily wrapped a towel around my petite waist. And so, none would peek or know that I have a male genital because almost all the male menials had their genitals castrated. So, they are only used to protect the women of the harem.

I speedily doused and washed my long luscious wavy hair and grabbed a near by loofah and pour some body wash liquid and scrubbed my limbs and my other parts. I swiftly went in and came out as fast I could.

As I was on my way back to my domicile, I saw an another steward. He was striding on flame pebbles and he wore a dull coral factitious traditional sheath without loafers. It must be a reprisal from the Emperor.

"How cruel." I thought.

Nonetheless, I probably shouldn't be involving myself in others' business and move on. My only goal was to become a royal concubine of the Emperor's and make my parents proud. And bringing myself into others' situation will only get me further from my goal and my parents' dreams.

But, the steward would get himself in more problems and deteriorate his own health. So, I gave up my good act and approached the latter to scold him. "I'm fully aware that it's a reprisal from the Emperor but, you could seriously harm yourself and degenerate your health."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. :(  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hanlistic and we may become friends! <3


	5. 5

Zhengting POV  
-

"I know it's a reprisal from the Emperor but, none's here!" I stated and he only cackled and sniggered at my words.

"Huh? What makes you think that it's a reprisal from the Emperor?" He asked while still cackling.

"U-Uh, because you're imitating the Emperor!" I quickly added.

"I heard that he consistently steps on flame pebbles on this occasion b-because that's how he met the lady of his existence!" I continued.

"D-Don't rely on that lunacy and if your body hurts, it will divert you from poignant throe! Poignant and s-substantial are completely two different things!" Instead, he only cackled at my edict.

"You need to be auspicious. I could be the Emperor, y'know?" He informed and continued stepping on the flame pebbles.

"Y'know it's not my first day here at the Imperial Palace and The Emperor wears apparel of Chinese dragons!" I defended myself.

"Okay, you win. You caught me! But, wait, what are you doing here in the amidst of midnight?" He curiously asked.

"U-Uh, I came here to bathe." I hastily fended.

"Oh, okay." He slightly nodded.

"It's no doubt that you are being castigated right now!" I tittered.

"Heh, so, are you a female or a male? No offense but, you appear female but, you're wearing male livery, so-"

"Of course, I'm a male!" I confidently replied.

"Hmm." He slightly nodded — again.

"Well, I don't have much tim-" I got cut off by a groan from my empty stomach.

"I-I, u-uh, didn't eat much in dinner." I embarrassingly said.

I was informed to be ill and I didn't even meet the Emperor yet! Yet, I was being tormented by others and even the Imperial Palace's menials and stewards dared to swap my meal with there plain ones! They didn't even budge to repair the seepage in my bathroom.

"Stepping on these flame pebbles is huge pain in the ass. I'm hungry, too. So?" The steward complained.

"Running into each other was destined to be, let's go to the Palace's eatery!" I grabbed his hand and fleet-footed to the eatery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update. ♥️  
> 📍 Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! <3


	6. 6

[PAST | START]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Xukun POV  
-

"Please, your Highness! You can't be left all by yourself!" My minister pleaded.

"I don't care! I ordered you to leave, you have no right to go against my order!" I sternly snapped.

"B-But-" My minister hesitated to continue.

"Now!" I harshly yelled.

My minister left my room as I huffed and puffed.

-  
[PAST | END]  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[PRESENT | START]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Xukun POV  
-

"Wow! You really good at archery, your Highness." A sentinel commented.

"Thank you for your comment." I generously thanked the sentinel.

"But, I've heard that chancellor is also, amazin-" The sentinel cut off as Xukun put down the bow.

"Pardon me." I gently mumbled and left the pitch.

I always wanted to be successful. I don't want to lose or abandoned anyone anymore. Those words caused to rise my abhorrent memory that happened with me.

-  
[PRESENT | END]  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

[FLASHBACK | START]  
-

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
Xukun POV  
-

"Your Highness-" He noiselessly mumbled to me.

"Ziyi! Come off the well or you'll fall!" I sobbed as I managed to spit those words out. The thunder was getting closer.

"I-I can't." Ziyi helplessly rejected.

"Please, Ziyi! I love you!" I sobbed even more.

"Your Highness, can you please, just stand where you are and talk to me?" Ziyi sobbingly pleaded.

"Why, Ziyi?" I asked as the rain heavily poured.

"If you come closer, I'll disappear like Yanjun." Ziyi sadly threatened.

"What h-happened to-" I asked as my teeth won't stop chattering in the thunder.

"Truth to be told, they found out. And now, I'm not of this world...anymore." Ziyi noiselessly murmured.

"What do you m-mean?" I persisted.

"I wanted to help you, your Highness but, instead, I ended up hurting you." Ziyi answered with a sad expression.

"N-No! You didn't do a-anything!" I pitifully said.

"No, you're wrong. I'm like an illusion, our relationship and everything was like a hallucination." Ziyi slowly stated.

"No...n-no." My teeth continuously chattered.

"Believe me. When you wake up from this imagination, you'll think if everything was an illusion. None holds onto an illusion." Ziyi continued.

"But, promise me that you'll be a great Emperor." Ziyi ended as I nodded but, he thought I was pretending.

With that said, Ziyi closed his eyes and stared up at the dark clouds. I also imitated him and looked up at the grey skies as a circle of rainbow sparks from the crook and grasped him in and faded.

-  
[FLASHBACK | END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @hyuninns and we may become friends! ♥️

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but the second chap is long  
> yall 😘🤙 hope ya like it  
> updates for this will be every tuesday so yeah  
> new fic tomorrow  
> follow me on Instagram and Twitter at @kunscloutgoggle and we may become friends uwu


End file.
